MF1.0 - 08 - Solstice
The smell of coffee woke her. On autopilot, she lifted one hand and groped for the coffee. ‘You’d best sit up,’ Dorian said. ‘It wouldn’t be a stretch to think you’re some sort of pervert,’ Stef said as she extracted herself from the sheet. ‘I am a pervert – everyone has their perversions, Spyder. Even virgins like you.’ She glared and took the coffee from him. She ignored the fact that he was half-naked. ‘So…’ she said as she looked over the rim. ‘The obvious doesn’t need to be said,’ he said as he sat on the bed. ‘Who else knows?’ ‘You, me, the professor.’ ‘Was it on purpose?’ ‘No. I didn’t chase after you…’ She sipped at the coffee. ‘Because you were busy.’ ‘Because,’ he said, pointing his finger, ‘I knew you’d be able to handle it. Surely he’s not the first strange thing you’ve seen in your life, I mean…’ ‘Well, I’m staring at a fictional character.’ He gave her a withering look. ‘I’m as a real as you are. Come on, before this…’ ‘Nothing. Nothing like this.’ ‘You must have been very young.’ She stared coldly at him, then down at her coffee. ‘Why did you wake me? Haven’t exactly gotten much sleep lately.’ ‘You were right, last night, we are running out of time. He’s asked for…for me to bring in some…people.’ She held the coffee cup in one hand and wiggled the fingers on her right hand. ‘Spooky,’ she deadpanned. ‘People.’ ‘Cultists.’ He let this sink in for a moment. ‘These people have a very skewed view of the world. You found out we work for someone who looks like he came from a nightmare, and you didn’t run. You, are sitting here talking to a “fictional” person, and your biggest concern is how much you’re blushing at his bare chest.’ ‘It’s distracting.’ He smiled. ‘Thank you.’ He took the coffee from her and moved closer. ‘These people have found out certain things about the world, and don’t like it. Everything that you know, and think you know, is perfectly natural. Some of it more natural than…than sex. They won’t, don’t, can’t accept that. In their mind, if you aren’t human, than you’re nothing. They think they’re above everything, and want to cleanse all the…wonder from the world. They never will, of course, it’s impossible. But…it doesn’t stop them from making it a living hell for those they do catch.’ ‘Forgive me, caffeine levels low, WHY are they going to help?’ She reached for the coffee and drank deeply. ‘If they’re such fscking Nazis – and don’t invoke Godwin’s on me - why are they going to help Beast find his Belle?’ ‘Because they’re going to betray him.’ His tone was so matter-of-fact that it stopped all of her thoughts, his expression was one of resignation. ‘I’ve seen it before. I’ve seen it so many times before.’ ‘Then warn him?’ ‘He would gladly give up his life to see her once more. He knows what price he’ll pay – though he’ll try and hold off paying the piper for as long as he can. I won’t be around to see it.’ ‘These guys don’t like books?’ He stood and walked over to the cupboard. ‘In their eyes, how human can I be? I’m a hundred and eighty-two years old.’ He opened the door, and she could no longer see his face. ‘Why would they be kinder this time?’ ‘What did-?’ He cut her off. ‘No.’ He closed the cupboard door and slipped on the shirt. ‘You don’t need to know. You won’t want to know.’ ‘I’m staying,’ she said defiantly. ‘I wasn’t asking you to leave. You’re not in it for altruistic reasons, but your goal isn’t the cash, and that’s worth something.’ ‘Should I be worried about mind control or anything else weird?’ ‘Praise.’ ‘Mayonnaise?’ He shook his head. ‘Compliments. Adoration. Anything that makes you feel special. They like to make you feel warm and fuzzy, then ask you to join them. That is…if they don’t see straight through you.’ She remained silent – not trusting to herself to speak. ‘If they do see through you, they might kill you outright – that would be kindest. Otherwise, the Lady will see you safely through her realm.’ ‘I’m human. Not a fact I’m proud of, but human all the same.’ He reached out for her, but she withdrew. He caught onto a few strands of hair. ‘You’ve been to the same gray land I have. You can see it, if you’re around for long enough, you learn to spot it. In their arrogant, misinformed, condemning opinion, you should have stayed there.’ He stood. ‘And that it’s their job to send you back there. And…you don’t have the same guardian angel I do.’ ‘I don’t believe in angels.’ ‘Smart girl.’ ‘What are these bastards called? Or are they too special for a name?’ ‘Solstice. The Order of the Solstice. Culties. Assholes. Dangerous morons.’ He paused for a moment. ‘There’s always more than one side to a story, but everything I’ve told you is true.’ ‘So when are you running away?’ ‘After breakfast. I owe Tara a goodbye at the least.’ Category:MF1.0